To control rotation of the line spool and thus the tension to which the line is subjected before or during retrieval of the catch, a drag mechanism is utilized. Such drag systems frequently apply drag forces directly or indirectly to the fore and aft radial surfaces of the line spool and thus act to retard its rotation. Representative drag systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,729 to Elvis W. Moss, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,914 to John T. Shackelford and more recently in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,143 to Moss.
In each of the above patents, mechanisms are disclosed which apply pressure to the opposing radial surfaces of the line spool. Shackelford utilizes a relatively complex and expensive mechanism including a thumbwheel actuated by fore and aft movement of the thumb to apply drag pressure to the spool in a relatively uniform manner. More typical of the simple mechanisms utilized in less expensive reels is that disclosed in the Moss '729 patent, wherein a drag plate anchored to the reel body at the bottom is pushed at the top and so engages the spool in a manner that applies an axially asymmetric load upon the rear face of the spool. One attempt to apply uniform axial drag pressure to the spool is disclosed in the Moss '143 patent which employs a camming action to wedge a clutch plate against the spool. More recently, a drag mechanism described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,690 issued to Lorens G. Hlava on Mar. 30, 1993 entitled "Drag Actuation Structure for Fishing Reel" and assigned to the assignee of this application, applies axial drag pressure to opposite faces of a radial flange separated from, but integral with, the line spool.